prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Appearances
These charts list the appearances of all characters that have appeared in three or more episodes (extras not included). Unless credited, non-physical appearances such as photographs are not listed. Legend :Please use this as a key. The first color reached that applies to the character in the episode is the one used. * Character dies in this episode. * Character is seen but not heard (also includes as a dead body). * Character appears in episode. * Character appears in non physical form via video or picture etc. * Character appears in a flashback (not as vision etc.). * Character appears in a vision, dream or hallucination. * Character does not appear. Season Five |-|Main Characters= |-|Supporting Characters= Total Appearances As of July 15, 2014, 100 episodes were updated: * Last episode updated: Run, Ali, Run (Season 5, Episode 6) Main Characters * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings – 101 episodes * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin – 101 episodes * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery – 101 episodes * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields – 101 episodes * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz – 82 episodes * Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin – 68 episodes * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis – 63 episodes * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal – 61 episodes * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers – 53 episodes * Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery – 51 episodes * Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery – 43 episodes Supporting Characters * Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh – 62 episodes * Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall – 40 episodes * Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings – 35 episodes * Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers – 34 episodes * Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings – 33 episodes * Nia Peeples as Pam Fields – 27 episodes * Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman – 26 episodes * Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds – 24 episodes * Parker Bagley / Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis – 24 episodes * Nolan North as Peter Hastings – 23 episodes * Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery – 22 episodes * Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden – 21 episodes * Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn – 21 episodes * Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain – 20 episodes * Julian Morris as Wren Kingston – 20 episodes * Carlo Marks / Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas – 17 episodes * Anne Marie DeLuise / Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis – 13 episodes * Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring - 13 episodes * Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook - 11 episodes * Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin – 11 episodes * Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake - 11 episodes * Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields – 10 episodes * Luke Kleintank as Travis Hobbs - 9 episodes * Ryan Guzman as Jake - 9 episodes * Chuck Hittinger as Sean Ackard – 9 episodes * Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan – 8 episodes * Shane Coffey as Holden Strauss – 7 episodes * Paloma Guzmán as Jackie Molina – 7 episodes * Sterling Sulieman as Lyndon James - 7 episodes * Jim Titus as Officer Barry Maple – 7 episodes * Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson – 7 episodes * Edward Kerr as Ted Wilson - 7 episodes * Flynn Morrison / Teo Briones as Malcolm Cutler - 6 episodes * Natalie Floyd / Natalie Hall as Kate Randall – 6 episodes * Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler – 6 episodes * Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner - 5 episodes * Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis - 5 episodes * Diego Boneta as Alex Santiago – 5 episodes * John O'Brien as Arthur Hackett – 5 episodes * Claire Holt as Samara Cook – 5 episodes * Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitzgerald - 4 episodes * Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald - 4 episodes * Jill Holden as Mrs. Welch – 4 episodes * Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell - 4 episodes * Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll - 3 episodes * Steve Talley as Zack - 3 episodes * Steven Krueger as Ben Coogan – 3 episodes * Heather Mazur as Isabel Randall – 3 episodes * Paula Newsome as Coach Fulton – 3 episodes * Sarah Zinsser as Lisa - 3 episodes * Bernard Curry as Jamie Doyle - 3 episodes * Michael Karman as Kevin - 3 episodes * Mary Page Keller as Dianne Fitzgerald - 3 episodes * Reggie Austin as Eddie Lamb - 3 episodes * Lachlan Buchanan as Duncan Albert - 2 episodes * April Grace as Agent Cooper - 2 episodes * Betty Buckley as Regina Marin - 2 episodes * Louisa Abernathy as Waitress Marlene - 2 episodes * Josh Clark as Detective Breyer - 2 episodes * Tilky Montgomery Jones as Logan Reed - 2 episodes * Courtney Davies as Quinn - 2 episodes * Travis Richley as Harold Crane - 2 episodes * Andrew Elvis Miller as Miles Corwin - 2 episodes * Jed Rees as Hector Lime - 2 episodes * Joseph Zinsman as Robert Vargas - 2 episodes * Wyatt Nash as Nigel Wright - 2 episodes * Nick Tate as Louis Palmer - 2 episodes Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5